Dream World (John Smith 10)
Story John and Kairi are walking along the mountain pass, when Luxord appears on a ledge above them. Luxord: Incredible. I believed Chernabog was the most powerful monster you would face, and be undefeatable in this realm. John: You believe too much in the powers of dreams. Luxord: As should you. Luxord turns into Royal NiGHTS, his hands glowing magenta. The surroundings glow magenta, as it shifts to a dark sky. John and Kairi are standing on pink water, small islands scattered around. John: This seems, familiar. Kairi: I’ve been here. It’s, the End of the World. The ground shakes, as a crater forms, the pink water flowing down it. Out of the crater, World of Chaos flies out, thousands of Bit Snipers, tear shaped Heartless with bat wings, fluttering out with it. Royal NiGHTS is standing on World of Chaos’ head. John: You’re looking to destroy us. Royal NiGHTS: Yes. And if somehow, you two are defeated, I’ll turn you over to the Organization, and you’ll be their pawns. John: You don’t sound very confident. Royal NiGHTS: You aren’t a man I want to gamble against. That being said, go big or go home. The Bit Snipers fire energy arrows at them, John raising a mana shield. Kairi shifts to Pesky Dust, flying upward. She releases green dust, hitting and vaporizing the Bit Snipers. John: The fairy guy? We have access to that guy? World of Chaos fires down artillery shells, and John dodges, taking to the air with air bending. He repels the artillery shells, making his way to World of Chaos. Royal NiGHTS flies out, firing dream rays at Pesky Dust. Pesky Dust releases dream dust, protecting her. Royal NiGHTS creates an orb of darkness, Pesky Dust caught in it. The orb falls from the sky. John blasts World of Chaos with fire, barely harming it. Bit Snipers fire at him, John destroying them with mana disks. An artillery shell hits the deck, the explosion launching John off World of Chaos. John looks below, trying to water bend the pink water, with no success. Royal NiGHTS comes at him, and John spins, a vortex of wind forming around him. John lands on the ground, seeing the orb of darkness. Then, a slashing sound occurs, the orb destroyed. Kairi comes out, wielding the Keyblade. John: That’s Mickey’s weapon. Kairi: The Keyblade. Royal NiGHTS: That’s new. But even the Keyblade can’t help you in my world! I control everything! Kairi: He’s right. Pesky Dust gave me the same amount of dream control. John: Dream control? That’s it! This isn’t my first time in the Dream World. John’s hands are surrounded by a golden dust, as he summons Rustic. He then pulls out a Plumbers’ badge, touching it to the hilt of Rustic. The two glow gold, as Rustic is transformed into a Keyblade. It’s appearance remains the same, except half the hourglass symbol sticking out at the tip of the blade. A keychain of the Plumbers’ badge hangs from it. Royal NiGHTS: No! You shouldn’t be able to do that! John: I can do anything. It’s my dream. (He swings Rustic, a golden dust wave forming. A giant golden blade slices through World of Chaos, it exploding, the shockwave knocking Royal NiGHTS out of the sky.) Kairi: Wow. John: You don’t need a dream form to have their powers in a dream world. Luxord stands up, grabbing his side as if injured. He snaps his fingers, surrounding the area with Neoshadow Heartless. John and Kairi stand back to back. John: I plan to slice through Luxord. You good with these guys? Kairi: If I can do anything? Yeah, I can handle it. John glows with gold dust, as he dashes through the Heartless, a trail of hearts flying up to the sky. Luxord sees John approaching, and turns into Eon, firing a time sphere. John knocks it away with Rustic. John: Really? I can turn into a Chronian too? Kairi slices through Neoshadows, her body glowing with gold dust. Her speed drastically increases, as the Neoshadow attack wave after wave. A Neoshadow scratches at Kairi, but it bounces off the dust layer. Eon fires time rays, John repelling them, and strikes Eon hard. He skids back, and teleports, getting behind John, attacking again. John spins and deflects it with ease. John: Come on, Luxord. Surely you can do better than that. (Eon’s eyes glows, as a purple time wave envelops the field, freezing everything. Eon then falls to his knees, panting.) Eon: Why? I thought I was stronger than him here. I wield the dream alien form. I wield the power to destroy time! He cannot defeat me! John: Really? Are you sure about that? (Eon turns, seeing John slashing through him, landing on the other side. Eon reverts, his body fading away into darkness.) Luxord: (Panting) Well done. You have won this game. John: Do you think that this is a game? Luxord: Life is a game. Just not a very well designed one. No one wants to play a game they can lose. John: So I won’t lose. (Luxord smirks in defeat, as his body breaks away completely. The world itself fades into darkness.) End Scene The world is pitch black. Nothing can be seen. John: Kairi? Kairi?! Kairi: Over here! John’s hand glows with mana, illuminating the room of darkness. He walks, finding Kairi. John: You alright? Kairi: Yeah. And I remember everything now. I’m, so glad that you’re okay. John: How could I not? You fought and revived me. (Kairi’s pocket then glows, as Kairi reaches into it. She pulls out a star shaped paper, held with shells and has a smiley face. It is glowing.) What is that? Kairi: A Wayfinder. On the Destiny Islands, they are good luck charms, in the shape of Paopu Fruit. John: Paopu Fruit? Kairi: It’s a special fruit, and it’s said that if two people eat it, their destinies would be intertwined forever. John: Well, the two of us are already intertwined. Sharing hearts, that is. Maybe that would work as a keychain. Kairi summons her keyblade, and touches the Wayfinder to the keychain. The Keyblade transforms, into Oathkeeper Keyblade. Its shaft resemble two hearts, as the handle bears two angel wings. The teeth forming into a star like pattern. Its color pattern is white with some blue and yellow. Kairi: It’s, beautiful. John: Agreed. (Kairi looks away, blushing. Then, a keyhole forms in midair.) You ready to go? (He summons Rustic, which releases a flash of light as he does.) Kairi: Ready. John and Kairi point their Keyblades at the keyhole, firing a beam of light at it. The keyhole is unlocked, as the darkness breaks away. End Scene Saïx is standing in front of Kairi’s healing pod, simply staring. Saïx: So, the castle has fallen. Axel, my friend. Were you so easily slayed? No matter. It’s time to move her. Saïx approaches, as a flash of light occurs in the pod. The Star Shard glows, as Kairi turns into light, flying out of the pod and away. Saïx: The Star Shard. The fact that it activated, means that Luxord is gone as well. Saïx opens a Corridor of Darkness, leaving. Saïx arrives in a circular throne room, with 13 chairs going around, with varying heights. 4 other members appear, sitting in scattered chairs. Xigbar, Marluxia, Demyx and Aeleus’s Nobody are sitting in the chairs. Saïx: Thank you for coming on such short notice. Besides our leader, we are all that is left. Xigbar: (Jokingly) What? Did John come back from the dead and go on a rampage, killing off all our members? Saïx: Yes. The entirety of Castle Oblivion is lost, and he and the princess have escaped. Marluxia: Good. Such beauty shouldn’t be extinguished from the world. Saïx: Your orders, to kill John Spacewalker, and bring the princess here. Demyx: But, that guy’s a monster! He’s scary powerful! Saïx: (Gives Demyx an evil stare) More scary than me? Demyx: Yikes! No, but you so chose the wrong guy for this job. Saïx: Then perhaps I should give this task to Lexaeus. (Aeleus’s Nobody stands.) Lexaeus: I will not fail. (Lexaeus disappears in a Corridor of Darkness.) Xigbar: Well, now that that’s settled, I’m going to take a nap or something. (Xigbar disappears in a Corridor of Darkness.) Saïx: The meeting is adjourned. (Saïx disappears in a Corridor of Darkness, as does Demyx.) Marluxia: So he’s alive again. Perhaps my plans can still come to fruition. Characters *John Spacewalker *Kairi Villains *Luxord (death) *Heartless **World of Chaos *Saïx *Xigbar *Demyx *Marluxia *Lexaeus Aliens By Kairi *Pesky Dust By Luxord *Royal NiGHTS *Eon Trivia *This episode finally ends the "Game" between John and Luxord, with Luxord's death. *This episode breaks the gag of Organization members using all their alien forms in the episode of their death **It is a common theme, but will not be true for all members to come. *John learns that he has access to Pesky Dust and Eon. *John uses the power of the dream world to transform Rustic into a Keyblade, permanentely a magic sword. **Its keychain is John's Plumber's badge. *Luxord's quote about how "Life is a game" is a quote from the academic article The Game Layer at the Top of the World by Seth Priebatch, talking about how video games could be used to help in education. **I had rediscovered the homework assignment with this in it shortly before writing this episode. *Besides Xemnas, all the surviving Organization members are shown at the meeting. **Xemnas is the only member to not appear in present time. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga